Dog Days
by sweetimagines
Summary: Riverdale is facing dark times. Jughead has to choose between two paths.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Fred's current situation in the season finale and alcohol.

 **Word count:** 3038

 **A/N:** I know Archie was the one to take Fred to the hospital, but that doesn't make sense to me, so I wrote as if he arrived in an ambulance. Had to make the reader sort of a genius since I wanted it to be legal and not to big of an age gap.

GWS stands for Gun Shot Wound, BPR for Beats Per Minute and Breaths Per Minute, BP for Blood Pressure, OR for Operating Room, Y/L/C/H for Your Length and Color Hair, Y/B/M/D for Your Birth Date and Month. My EMS report may be completely wrong for a real one so if you are a doctor feel free to correct me.

* * *

Five seconds is as much time as the doctors have to breath in and out to clear their minds before the EMT pulls out the gurney and behind it comes a ginger boy, with a red stained cast and varsity jacket. "Robbery gone wrong at Pop's. Patient Fred Andrews, male, GSW to the abdomen, no exit wound, patient is unconscious, pulse 66 bpr, BP 140 over 80, respirations at 19 bpm. ETA 6 minutes after call, we have an 18 gauge IV and controlled bleeding." In 30 seconds the paramedic gives them the report already taking the man to the closest trauma room available. "Is my dad gonna be ok?", the boy asks desperately standing at the edge of the door where his father lays motionless. "We'll do everything we can.", Y/N answers him calmly. "Nurse. Take …" She looks at the boy waiting for his name. "Archie.", he replies. "Archie to the waiting room please." She rushes in to check Fred's wound. "I need an X-ray and two bags of O-. Page Dr. Stone and book OR 2.", the ER doctor instructs Y/N.

Jughead, Betty and Veronica arrive at the hospital not too long after Fred is taken into surgery. They spot Archie in a chair at the reception, looking helpless and unbalanced. His expression softens at the sight of his friends running to hug him all at once. Jug's arms around them all, staying like that for a short while before they rest. "What happened?", Jughead asks tenderly, sitting down next to his friend. "We were at Pop's. I was in the bathroom and heard noises, when I came out, there was this man, wearing this hood, with a gun at Pop Tate and then he pointed it at my dad and fired. Then he … ", an incredibly distressed Archie answers. "Then he what?" His girlfriend looks hopeless. "He ran.", he finishes his sentence distractedly. Jug reckons Arch could be keeping something from them by the way he spoke.

* * *

This is the worst possible time for Jughead to be worrying about his relationship with Betty. However, so much has happened in less than 24 hours that he barely had time to process it. They left the Jubilee in awe, ready to show how much they love each other. Instead, what could have been a perfect night was spent arguing over a family issue. It drove him mad how much of a hypocrite his girlfriend can be. He almost wanted to take back what he confessed to her earlier.

When Jug got the call from Archie, he was still wearing the source of the problem. Betty had to remind him that showing up at the hospital with a Serpents' jacket right after his best friend's dad had just been shot wasn't a smart idea. He knew that. Nevertheless, he was being torn apart. That snake embroidery was always a reason for confrontations with his father. In spite of that, the second his fingers touched the cold material and he first slid it on, Jughead felt at peace, safe. Like he finally belonged and ultimately understood his dad.

* * *

His girlfriend, if he can still call her that, is accommodated next to an incredibly tense Veronica, not even looking at his direction. Right now there's nothing he can do to fix that, and, quite honestly, he doesn't know if it's worth trying. What he can and wants to do is help his 'brother' in any and every way he can. "Arch. Can we talk privately?" He points at the empty hallway and the red-haired boy follows him. "What is it, Jug?", he asks, still looking at the reception, just in case someone comes out with some information. "For a moment, it looked like you were about to say something, about the hood guy, and reconsidered.", Jughead states. "Really?" Archie fails at sounding convincing, certainly because he's too tired to properly pretend. "Part of what makes you so endearing is your utter lack of a poker face.", Jughead tells him in a sensible way. Archie stares at him wonderingly. "You have to stop taking the weight of the world by yourself, pal. You are not alone, Archie." He shows himself with both hands from top to bottom in a very dramatic way, then the waiting room full of his friends and their parents. Jug knows he's not one to say, as he for months lived inside the school's storage closet instead of asking for help. Though, after his father was wrongfully arrested, it was all of them together who made it right and he started to rethink his ways. There's nothing he wants more than to make that happen for his friend.

Archie takes his time to answer. "What if this wasn't just a random thief? I know Clifford wasn't happy with my dad working at the Drive-In land. He did everything in his power to stop the construction. What if Mr. Blossom ACTUALLY did everything to terminate it?", he blurts out without barely breathing between words, releasing some of his build up stress as he tells out loud the theory that's been keeping his mind unsettled. "He was a powerful man, no denying that. Still, I doubt Cliff could be doing anything from the grave. Although, if you're telling me it looked staged, then it's paramount we find out who's pulling the strings." Jughead assures him that he has his back, no matter what. Before they can elaborate an opinion, Sheriff Keller arrives to question Archibald. They all give them privacy. Jug figured this would be a good time to talk to Betty, yet she ignores him calling out for her and leaves to the cafeteria with Ronnie.

* * *

After long tedious, yet uneasy waiting hours, the surgeon and nurses come out of the hallway. Archie immediately stands up and the man signs with his hand he'll soon speak to them. First he stops at the reception desk in the waiting room, giving Fred's chart and further instructions to a girl who looks too young to be in scrubs, in Jug's opinion. She removes her bouffant cap to reveal a Y/L/H/C and makes eye contact with Jughead, who looks away quickly, embarrassed, feeling his face get warm and red. Reason tells him it's immoral to blush from looking at a girl he doesn't even know while having a girlfriend - and being at the hospital with his best friend's dad just out of surgery makes it ten times worse. Truth is he just can't help it.

The man introduces himself as Dr. Stone, the general surgeon who operated on Mr. Andrews. He calmly and rationally explains they managed to remove the bullet and cease the bleeding. Then he tells Archie his dad is being taken to the ICU and he'll soon be able to see him. Despite that, Fred's still intubated and they don't know how long it will be until he wakes up, considering the bullet hit a vital organ. In his opinion, though, it could've been a lot worse. All they heard was 'He's alive'. Arch releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "I'm gonna stay with my dad. Can you let Ronnie know she can go home?", the ginger boy covered in his own father's blood cries out. "Sure. Listen, he's gonna be fine, Archie. I'll be back tomorrow morning so you can change and rest." Jughead hugs his friend once more, tighter this time. He's not big on PDA or physical contact in general, although he truly wants to express how much he cares.

Jughead walks out of the hospital, feeling the icy air cool his face. He closes his eyes, but that doesn't stop his mind from going a thousand miles per hour. The beanie-clad boy is immensely solaced that Fred is in his way to recovery. Regardless, there is still a long way to go until it's all put right and the dog days end. After all the hours awake, caffeine is needed. Unfortunately, his usual place for a hit is not an option. He spots a small food truck next to the parking lot. The largest cup they had still doesn't fit his needs, but it will do. While he's waiting for his drink, he texts Veronica as Archie asked. Jug recognises the girl sitting in one of the benches. Tiny droplets of water from the drizzle glow red and blue on top of her noteworthy hair when the ambulance lights shine.

He can't help gazing at the girl who may have just saved Fred's life. Something about her attracts Jughead like a magnet. "People complain about hospital food. But the coffee… is to die for.", she remarks ironically, taking a sip from her large travel cup of coffee. Jughead takes a few seconds to realize she spoke to him, as he was standing behind her, confident he was safe from being spotted. He realizes she's very aware of him staring. "Considering the work hours, that's essential. Mind if I sit?", he asks. She shakes her head in agreement and scoots over to give him more space. "Jughead Jones the Third." He extends her a hand. "Y/N Y/L/N… the first." She firmly and steadily shakes it.

She doesn't look mad about him glaring. Intrigued is more like it. "You're part of the surgical team who operated on Fred Andrews, right?", he asks. "Technically, I'm not supposed to disclose it to non-family members. But you did see me with Dr. Stone." She doesn't break eye contact, and even in the low lighting he can see her beautiful Y/E/C iris, deep like a galaxy, as if a whole universe resided in it. "I just wanted to thank you. You're part of the reason he's still alive." Jughead bites the inside of his cheeks trying to remain composed. "I'm just an intern." Her words contradict her smile, as if no one has ever appreciated all the effort she puts into saving people's lives. Y/N's pager beeps. "Duty calls." The girl gets up and swallows the rest of her coffee in one sip. "Is that for Fred?", Jug asks anguished, wondering if something could've gone wrong. "I do have other patients, Mr. Jones.", she replies. "Please. Call me Jughead.", he says. "See you around, Jughead.", Y/N speaks louder as she's already walking away.

"Juggy?" He hears Betty calling out for him seconds after Y/N left, exactly the same way she did back at the trailer. For the first time, that annoys him. Jughead feels he's being treated like a child and a possession. None of them have the energy to deal with their situation at the moment. She offers him a ride home, which he denies saying he needs to clear his mind. The blonde girl tried to peck his lips but he turns his face and she lands a soft kiss on his cheek. "We'll talk tomorrow.", he guarantees and leaves.

* * *

He still has the spare key Fred gave him when he moved in. Entering the empty house feels weird. Jughead climbs the stairs to the room he used to share with Archie to pack him some clean clothes and essentials. Practicality dictates he should spend the night there, as he has to talk to Betty before going to the hospital the next morning. On second thought, the place doesn't feel like home anymore and the silence is driving him mad.

Jug crosses Riverdale's train tracks towards the south, carrying the northside mess with him inside Archie's Bulldog football bag. Sunnyside's sign gives him comfort for the first time in a really long while. He gets inside his dad's trailer, rests the bag on the kitchen table and throws himself at the couch, dog-tired. Still his brain doesn't want to fall asleep. He stares at the leather jacket carefully placed at the back of the chair. It has a strong effect on him, like it's seducing him. He gives in to temptation and puts it on again. Just as the first time, he feels sheltered and powerful. That can only lead him one place at this hour.

The red doors loosely remind him of the ones at Pop's. If not for the bikes parked in front, he could trick himself. Not that he needs to. Somehow, the Whyte Wyrm feels a lot safer in relation to the chock'lit shoppe now. Usually, he'd feel like a pray walking in the bar filled with snakes to retrieve his drunken father. Now he feels nested, welcomed and comfortable. "Glad to see you again, kid", the man who gave him the jacket pats his back respectfully. "Truth be told we weren't sure you would.", the young guy who held Hot Dog's leash the previous night confesses, preparing to shoot the pool ball. He pockets the 8, ending the game and retrieving the bet money. "Come on, I'll buy you your first beer." Jughead just walks with him to the counter, still silent, taking in every detail of the bar he missed the previous times. The pictures on the wall, neon signs shading the dark room, people having fun, the snakes inside the glass tanks, but most surprising of all, Y/N Y/L/N sitting at the counter.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?" He's amazed and a little scared as once again she addresses him facing the other way. "Do you have eyes in your back?" He sits down on the empty stool next to her and the young serpent winks at him with a smirk. Jughead widens his eyes to him, wordlessly telling him to scram. "Surgeon skills, I have to be aware of at least 5 other people in the OR while keeping my eyes on the patient.", she explains, shifting her stool towards him. "Impressive. And I am.", he says, sipping his cold beer, still not sure the glory everyone sees in it. "I won't tell if you won't." She shows him her driver's license, Y/B/M/D 2000. "How are you a doctor if you're still 17?", he asks. "Skipped high school. I have an eidetic memory, didn't wanna waste four perfectly good years of a very short life in hell, so I just got my GED and got into Med school.", she says like it's not a big deal. "Doctor Strange much?" He wonders if she'll even get the reference. "Wouldn't that be awesome?" Y/N bumps the rim of her bottle to Jughead's.

A couple of beers in and Jughead is already tipsy, although unable to forget the messed-up things that have been happening in a row. "What do you think happened?", he asks Y/N in relation to the Pop's shooting. "Robbery gone wrong. I haven't given it much thought to be honest." Y/N stands up and grabs Jughead's hand making him come with her. "How could you not have thought about it?", he asks, simply letting her guide him. "I'm a doctor, Jughead. I have to think about charts and keeping my patients alive. I leave detecting to the Sheriff." Y/N rests her beer bottle in the corner of the pool table. "Pardon me if I don't trust the police.", he says, still confused as to why they got up. "You're one of the kids who solved the Jason Blossom murder case, wouldn't expect anything else." She starts setting the balls inside the triangle. "Not in the least. Found it quite impressive actually. I'm all for justice. It's just that I left a 16-hour shift, the only thing I want to do is drink and play." She grabs two cue sticks and hands one out to Jughead. "Come on. If I win, you buy me a drink; if you win, you buy me a drink.", she says playfully. "Fair game you got going, huh?" Jug starts chalking his stick to start the game.

Surprisingly, he's pretty good at it. Not only for his first time playing, but being drunk while doing it. "Dr. Y/N/N. You're not going easy on our boy here, are you?", one of the serpents says, leaning on the table. "Are you accusing me of cheating, Franky?", she tells him. "Maybe you could let him win so we can get out of here.", the young southsider suggests. The boy places his hands on either side of her, pinning her to the table. Jughead watches furiously but unable to act. He wants to punch him but he's one of them now and can't just go around hitting the guys."In your dreams." She pushes him away and grabs Jug's hand once more taking control. As they leave the bar, he realizes how dizzy he is. But Y/N is steady enough to hold him upright.

They walk past the gates of Sunnyside trailer park. Jughead is leaning in Y/N for support. She leads him and herself towards his trailer according to Jug's direction. After they walk around the same place twice, she declares them lost and Jughead unfit to guide. Half an hour of that wandering through the trailer park passes until they finally arrive at the improvised porch of Y/N's trailer. She drops an almost unconscious Jughead on her bed, pulling his jacket off with a lot of difficulty, as he wanted to keep it on, covering him with a blanket after untying his shoes. Y/N fills a glass of water and takes some ibuprofen to her bedside desk along with a note instructing Jughead to close the trailer door when he leaves and drop the key in the plant at the bottom of the porch stairs. Y/N watches the boy sleeping in her bed. He looks serene, unlike when he's awake. She grabs a blanket for herself to sleep in the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count:** 2556

 **A/N:** Apologies to all Bughead shippers...

* * *

An exceedingly bright light and super loud tumbling noise wakes up Jughead. He quickly sits up on the bed and realizes what a terrible idea that was as the room is now turning. The blinding light turns out to be regular morning sunlight coming from the trailer window, and the deafening buzzing noise, just his breathing echoing in his ear. "So this is what a hangover feels like.", he whines, brushing his finger on his aching tembles, noticing the glass of water and ibuprofen on the bedside table. Jug swallows the pills and H2O all in one sip. Reliving a thirst he wasn't aware of, until the liquid touched his chapped lips. He stays under the covers, waiting for the medicine to kick in. " _I don't remember coming home last night_ …" Last thing he does is being undoubtedly envious of the Serpent hitting on the girl with him. "Y/N!", Juggie exclaims. He looks around for her. She's nowhere in sight, but he finds a note next to the transparent, now empty glass. Only then does Jughead realize he's not on his dad's trailer. The bed with only one pillow reassures him they didn't sleep together. That makes him both relieved he didn't cheat on Betty and sad he didn't give in to his transcendent cravings.

The still dizzy boy grabs his phone to check the time: 6:05 am. He can barely make it out, as his green-bluish eyes have not properly adapted to the light yet. With promises to keep to his best friend and girlfriend, he has to head out, not even having much time to explore the place as he wishes, had he not been in a hurry. Jug grabs his prized jacket, immediately noticing Y/N's trailer isn't much different from his dad's. Maybe a tiny bit messier as she has clothes on top of the flat screen (a bra he didn't try too hard not to stare at), cartons of Chinese take out on the coffee table with chopsticks dropped on the ground and plies of medicine books stacked at the kitchen counter, some with bookmarks sticking out, others open with yellow highlighter on important sentences. The girl's a doctor. She, unlike his father, has a good excuse for the chaos.

The second Jug steps out, he hears the familiar roar of Alice Cooper's car parking in front of FP's trailer. "Crap. That's all I needed…", he whispers, rolling his eyes. With quick fingers, he folds his newest clothing item inside out to conceal the unmistakable embroidery. That's not because he's ashamed, of course, but simply due to the fact it'd be too much to deal with at once. Jughead breathes in, preparing for what's inevitable to come. He lazily heads to his trailer, climbing down Y/N's porch steps, only a couple away from his. The hangover boy wonders if they were actually lost the previous night or if he unconsciously really wanted to be with the charm-filled girl. Anyways, these thoughts can't take him away neither from Alice's terrible presence only a few feet distant, nor Betty's embarrassingly leaving the car. He unlocks the door with a little difficulty, missing the keyhole the first time. Jug had to avoid eye contact with Alice, knowing how furious she must be, but now he's unable to ignore the disapproving and confused look on Betty's face as they enter his home. That makes his skin boil, reddening his cheeks.

"What the hell, Jughead?", the resentful girl furiously blurts out. "Wow. Don't shout.", he requests, wincing at her words. "Why?", she asks, smelling something unusual on him as she walks closer. "Are you drunk?", Betty whisper-shouts reprovingly, as her mom still hasn't drove off. "That I was last night. Now I'm hangover." Jughead carefully sets the Serpents jacket on the coat hanger and begins his search for coffee powder in the kitchen cabinets. "Who are you?", Betty pleads. "No, Elisabeth. Who are YOU?" He uses her full name for the first time and points at her, then proceeds to heating up water and grabbing two mugs. "First the jacket, now drinking. I don't even recognize you, Juggie. You're changing." The hurt blonde tries to hide how insulted she feels. She stands closer to him. But he's evasive, still occupied with preparing his drink. "Maybe I'm finally being myself. Maybe sweet ol'Jug was just an act." He knows it's not the case, but at the same time he doesn't see it as a change, more like evolution, improvement, growth. Jughead fills two cups with boiling water, and watches as the water turns dark brown in contact with the powder. He hands Betty the weak coffee, though she probably needed a chamomile tea instead of cafeine, while sipping from his stronger one.

They sit in quietude for a few minutes, not even looking at each other, only at the mugs. No words are exchanged but much is being said. "Who's trailer did you leave?" Betty breaks the silence, surprisingly not sounding angry. "Someone I just met." He tries to leave Y/N out of it. "Why were you there?" The concern is visible on her lightly red eyes. "We were at the Wyrm. I was wasted and she…" He's interrupted by a tear sliding down Bet's jaw. Jughead stands up and warps his arms tightly around the desolate girl. They're unhappy and mad at each other but he still cares for her and seeing her cry breaks his heart. "Nothing happened.", he speaks behind his breath, assuring her that would be the last thing he'd do while with her. The blonde River Vixen, who once had the heart eyes, raises her now sorrowful face to be able to see his expression. "But you wanted to.", she recons, foolishly hoping he'll deny it. Jug doesn't reply, for he can't lie to her. "I can't do this, Juggie." She backs away and wipes her tears. "It's them or me.", Betty ultimates, begging with her eyes for him to answer. "I can't…" Jug truly enjoyed his time with her and will forever remember her with fondness, but she's not the one he wants to spend his life with and the boy is aware deep down she knows they weren't meant to be.

Betty walks away, heartbroken and disappointed. Nonetheless, her head is held high. Jughead watches from the foggy trailer window her figure fading. Before she left, he was sure that was the right decision; now, a tiny hint of doubt troubles him. Be that as it may, the further away the cheerleader goes, the more he can breathe. Jug sees his path change and he's not scared of the consequences. That's what he wants. In the long run, it's better they end now than drag a doomed relationship any further.

* * *

Jughead feels the air getting denser as he enters the hospital with Archie's varsity bag, asking for Fred's room, However, being an unofficial ex-adopted son doesn't count as immediate family and they won't give him any information. "Jughead!" He turns around, recognizing the voice calling him. "Mrs. Andrews… Sorry. I don't know how to call you." Not loo long ago, that's how he would've called her. Since their divorce, he has no idea what her bachelor last name is. "Don't worry about it", she appeases him, handing her ID to the receptionist. At the corner of his eye, he sees 'Andrews' on it. They finally let them in as she clears his entrance with some law talk that Jug doesn't fully understand.

They walk the cold scary-white corridors faster than usual. "Archie called and said they were in trouble, so I came straight here. Do you know anything?", the distressed woman asks. "Fred was shot at Pop's yesterday morning. The doctors got the bullet out but he hasn't woken up yet. At least not since I left last night." Jughead tries his best to be both helpful and sympathetic, but he can't even trick himself that rationality wins over emotion. Fred's room is just ahead of them. "It's best if you wait for Archie here.", the woman with the bright ginger hair says, in the nicest way she can, shoving her devastation inside. Jug relates to her in a less intense way. That's how he feels about Betty. He doesn't want to be married to her but he'd be shattered if anything happened to her.

The beanie-clad boy sits in the corridor, knee balancing up and down nervously, when the familiar Y/H/C hair is spotted walking out of a room down the hall. He's just about to stand up and chase her when Archie leaves his father's room. Jughead can't leave his friend on a time like this, no matter how much he desired to speak with the girl. Upon seeing the torment and lack of sleep on Arch's face, all he can do is be there for him. They don't talk. The look on both their faces speaks more than words could.

Archie cleans up at the residents bathroom, changing the bloody clothes, but the stains from his cast and the desperation to have his dad back are still present. The nurses told them when they left Mr. Andrew's room they could use one of the on-call rooms to sleep. The ginger boy takes the top bunk while Jug just sits on the bottom one. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jughead is aware his friend will shut off, but he has to convey his concern. Knowing that's too much for one soul alone to bear. "Rather talk about anything else.", Arch pleads, wishing just for now he can pretend nothing happened. "Betty broke up with me." Jug couldn't find anything else to say. He's not hurt by the fact, rather relieved. "What? Why?" The red-haired football player is taken aback, grabbing the bunk bed and bending to look down at Jughead. "Because I took a Serpents jacket…", he answers looking dead on Archie's eyes, hoping there isn't disappointment on them. "Scratch that, I'd rather not talk at all." The sleepy boy rests his head on the pillow, closing his eyelids. If this were a regular day he'd be lecturing Juggie, but, giving the circumstances, Arch doesn't have the strength to.

Not long goes by before Jug can hear Archie's habitual snores. He's comforted to know his friend is no longer in pain, now that dreams are distracting him from the tragedy. Certain that Arch will be down for a long time, Jughead leaves the room, telling himself it's because he doesn't want to wake the boy up. Truth is he can't get out of his mind that, somewhere in there, Y/N is walking around. He has much to tell her. The small coffee truck is the first place Juggie goes to, but the only luck he has is a cheap but good cup of the strong hot liquid. She's not in Fred's room either when he takes a turn staying by his bedside so that Mary could have a bathroom break. The raven-haired boy gives up wandering the hospital in hopes to find Y/N and sits on a gurney outside the on-call room Archie is sleeping in. "Do you ever take off that hat?", says the one person he wants to see and she hops on the stretcher next to him. "Should I?", Jug asks running down his fingers nervously on the locks of hair slipping out the back of his neck. "Definitely not. It suits you." Y/N smirks and offers him her bag of chips. Jughead eats, trying to figure out what to say. Before, he knew he wanted to talk to her more than anything else, but now he's speechless, nervous but overjoyed to be next to her again. He never really felt this way about Betty. They knew each other all their lives. Y/N is a mystery he desperately wants to solve. "I need cafeine. Care to join me?" She jumps off the bed and Jug follows suit.

Y/N shivers as they walk out in the cold winter air of Riverdale. Jughead takes off his jeans jacket and places it on her shoulders, as she's only wearing scrubs. Either way, he has an extra plaid shirt tied around his hip. "Thanks." She pushes her arms out the sleeves and holds the hem tight on her finger nails. "What is Fred Andrews to you?", Y/N asks as they reach the coffee truck. "I hope I'm not overstepping, it's just that you've been here a lot more than anyone else.", she quickly adds, since Jug is silent for a little longer than she's comfortable with. "No, it's fine. I'm trying to figure out the answer." They head to one of the plastic tables around the vehicle. Y/N takes the lid off her cup and blows the steam away from her face. Jug almost loses focus. "It's more complicated than I anticipated. He's my best friend's dad. He took me in when I didn't have anywhere to go, even though he has financial problems. Fred was my dad's best friend once, before my father went on a downward spiral. All I know is that I don't want anything bad to happen to him.", Jughead shares, a single tear escaping his watery eyes. However hard it is to talk about this, opening up to her isn't. A very moved Y/N reaches for his hand across the table. "We're doing everything we can to get him back.", she reassures him. He feels the warmth from her fingers against his skin. Jughead craves for more than that.

Jug stands up, still holding onto her hand. She replicates his action, standing inches from his body. He can see her breath create clouds in the air as she breathes faster. Jughead glances between her beautiful Y/E/C eyes and her much desired lips. He's never been more sure of something he wants. Y/N leans in slightly, raising her chin to angle with his, parting her lips and sighing quietly. The raven-haired boy places his free hand on her neck, able to feel her getting goose bumps. Both want this moment to last an eternity as the anticipation feels downright fantastic. She bites her inner lip and that drives him to the edge. He finally closes the distance between them with a soft, quick kiss. The young doctor exhales in satisfaction, for she was just as desperate as him for it. Y/N pulls Jug nearer to her body, kissing him once more, deeper and more passionately. In that moment, time slows down for them and breathing doesn't feel as important as being in contact. There is only the two of them. As if no fathers killed their sons, no fathers were wrongfully arrested for murder, no fathers were shot in front of their sons, no father's gang sold drugs on the south side's streets. Riverdale is just a regular small town, where falling in love is the most dangerous thing that can happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** ANGST, abandonment, child neglect, bullying, cursing, alcohol…

 **Word count:** 4371

 **A/N:** Y/N is highly based out of Lexie Grey and Maggie Pierce from Grey's Anatomy with a little magical realism added, because in reality you CAN'T be a doctor after only one year of med school. caitsymichelle13 requested the reader's life before Jughead came in but I felt I had more to say about after as well so here's both.

* * *

Breathing became irrelevant the second Jughead's lips touched hers. Earth's magnetic pull seemed to fade as his grip on her waist tightened. The knot in the pitch of her stomach demanded more. However, in the real world, magical moments like this don't last long. Y/N's pager beeps. They reluctantly let go of each other. "It's Fred. He's awake.", she reveals, catching her breath with a wide smile. Both run as fast as they can until they reach his room. Only Jug enters, sitting next to Archie, who is already inside holding his dad's hand. Dr. Masters leaves with an accomplished look, telling Dr. Y/L/N to get his discharge papers ready, but the girl is absently staring at the raven-haired boy's face relax in joy. The doctor snaps his fingers in front of her eyes, forcing her out of that sweet daydream. "Tell me you didn't make out with a patient.", Steven inquires. "I didn't.", she replies, but her features tell a different tale. "Yeah. What are the red lips from then?" He hands her a mirror from the nurse's station. "He's not the patient…", Y/N defends, almost giggling. "Kid, you are unbelievable." The older doctor teases before walking away. Jughead is too focused on hearing Fred's near death/morphine induced dreams to see the Y/H/C girl leaving. She's wrapping her head around the fact that it's highly unlikely she'll see the boy again, since the reason he was there to begin with is being released. And talking afterwards would just ruin the perfect instant she'd remember forever.

* * *

Five-year-old Y/N isn't sitting in her living-room painting outside the lines like most kids in the neighborhood. She's standing by the door frame watching her mom pack suitcases with all her belongings before her father arrives. The girl silently watches the woman scribble on a neon-yellow post-it and hurriedly load the car with the baggage. Her mother hastily sits her on a high baby chair that's two sizes too small for her, with a toy Y/N doesn't play with since she was 3. The woman paces around the kitchen a couple of times. Maybe trying to convince herself to back down or perhaps just searching for the right thing to say. "You be good. Your daddy isn't a bad man. He just doesn't understand us." She pecks Y/N's smooth forehead and leaves, dropping her keys in the trashcan. Whether she wants it or not, those words are forever etched on Y/N's memory.

The little girl doesn't despair, cry or scream. She just sits there, bored out of her mind, waiting for her father to come home and release her. Maybe it's good young kids don't have a high sense of time, for Y/N may have sat in that uncomfortable chair for much longer than she should've. When the confused man finally arrives he walks past his daughter, directly facing their room almost empty. Already hopeless he finds THE NOTE stuck in the baby chair. 'I'm not coming back.' No more, no less. The woman didn't need to explain herself and had no sentiment left to sign out with love. He holds back anger and sadness to comfort his daughter, granted he's the one who needs it. "It's just you and me now, kiddo. We'll take care of each other." Her father promises.

* * *

Y/N's in the trivial age for a girl, thirteen. However, body changes, hormones and crushes are the least of her worries. School teachers have called a psychologist to analyze her. After hours of awkward silence the doctor finished reading through her file. Instead of asking her questions on family matters and anti-socialism, he just hands her a few papers stapled together. "You have thirty minutes to finish answering as many of this as you can." She takes a look at the cover, Mensa Workout. In less than twelve minutes every question has been answered and the test delivered. He only releases her scores to the principal, who then tells her she did excellent. The whole reason for this is that the girl hasn't been paying attention in class and even failed a couple. Turns out it's because the subjects aren't challenging enough for her an they suggest homeschooling with college professors.

Y/N has practically raised herself, since the man who was supposed to be her father didn't uphold his word of taking care of her. Instead, he drowned himself on a bottle every night, then every afternoon and, finally, all day long. If possible, he'd add an extra hour on the day just to 'numb' his pain as he calls it. She understands how painful it must be for him, although having a hard time agreeing with his view of the world. Her father tells her, in between sips, that the it is rotten, poisonous and doomed. Nevertheless, the young girl believes everything can be fixed if you give your best. Y/N starts her Skype classes without a word to her father, who wouldn't know the difference anyways. She adds extra reading on anatomy and mechanics. Sure one or the other will be her future, for she wants to mend things. Probably because no matter the effort, she can't seem to repair her old man. The girl just has to silently watch him change out of a successful businessman into a couch potato with facial hair.

* * *

She's 15. Sitting by the diner table, waiting to open the envelope containing the results of her test. Not a pregnancy test like her ex-colleagues from school. Maybe her father wouldn't mind that one as much as this. "If you open that, you are on your own.", he spits, crushing his beer can with his fist. "I've been on my own since mom left." Y/N unseals the letter. She successfully tested out of High School and can begin college, since the girl pre-applied before the results came in, knowing she would ace the test. "Get out!", the man shouts in anger. He's been abandoned by a wife and can't take the same 'rejection' from a daughter so this is the way he lashes out. "I've been forgiving you for all the mistreating since she couldn't stand you anymore, but I WON'T let you dictate my future as you tried hers." She packs a quick bag with clothes and carefully selected files and documents, leaving all she knows behind.

* * *

Sweet Sixteen is just a few hours away and she's about to be dismissed of Med School directly into her internship. It's both a relief for no longer being called a toddler or told to go back to pre-school by her 'peers' and a stress for what's to come. On usual cases, even for early admissions, one is obligated to complete the 4 years of college before practicing. Nevertheless, guaraná and ginseng pills, Red Bulls, straight-up cafeine, and extra classes shortened her time to one year. It took many meetings with the board and several practical tests for them to allow her to skip the next 3 years. Maybe her 'peers' are the ones who should go back to pre-school.

Y/N doesn't have a graduation like most her colleagues will. Nonetheless, the thrilled girl sent her father and invitation to be there when she takes the Declaration of Geneva. As that is a milestone for her and medicine altogether. "I solemnly pledge to consecrate my life to the service of humanity. I will give to my teachers the respect and gratitude that is their due. I will practice my profession with conscience and dignity. The health of my patient will be my first consideration. I will respect the secrets that are confided in me, even after the patient has died. I will maintain by all the means in my power, the honor and the noble traditions of the medical profession. My colleagues will be my sisters and brothers;I will not permit considerations of age, disease or disability, creed, ethnic origin, gender, nationality, political affiliation, race, sexual orientation, social standing or any other factor to intervene between my duty and my patient. I will maintain the utmost respect for human life. I will not use my medical knowledge to violate human rights and civil liberties, even under threat; I make these promises solemnly, freely and upon my honor.", Y/N pledges with pride. Her professors shake her hand and wish her luck in her journey. Instead of enjoying her success, her mind is stuck on one thing only: the man didn't show up.

* * *

Riverdale is her choice for internship, not because they are high-tech, top of the line or get the rarest cases, quite the opposite. She wants to use her expertise to help those who need it. Also, the fact that it's far away from her 'home' certainly helped the decision. From all the places Y/N applied, this is the only one that looked over her age, directly into her aptitudes. Some Hospital chiefs would politely decline, others would downright humiliate her, a rare few gave her a spot in their program. Ultimately, that seemed like the best choice for her.

However, being a newcomer is never easy, specially in a small town where everyone knows each other and are used to the same old things. However, having only enough money to buy a trailer in the 'wrong' side of the tracks doesn't turn out too bad as she finds judgment-free camaraderie with them, specially with Toni. That's probably the first time Y/N can say she has a friend. But the fight for respect is still just as difficult. Y/N is, undoubtedly, the most efficient and quick intern there, but when people, usually patient's loved ones, look at her, all they see is a little girl. That only makes her work twice as hard, having not a lot of time for anything else. Fortunately, her success rate and humor are enough to win them over.

* * *

She walks out of the hospital with dark bags under her eyes but a grin on her lips, after the best shift of her life. In the parking lot, she finds the reason for her perkiness. The boy who gave her an unforgettable first kiss leaning against a motorbike. "Hop on.", Jughead instructs, throwing her his extra helmet. "How long have you been standing there?", Y/N asks, fastening the belt on the helmet. "A while…" The freckled boy smirks, sliding his leg over the bike and the girl follows. "Where are we off to?", she asks. "Dinner. Gotta repay you for saving my friend's dad." Jughead grabs the girl's arms and wraps them tightly around his waist and rides out of the hospital in speed. Y/N was sure that kiss was a one time thing because the boy needed to blow off some stress. She's never been gladder to be wrong.

"You've never had a Pop's milkshake?", Jughead asks as they park under the glow of the diner's neon sign. "I don't get out of my side of town often.", Y/N explains quickly, looking at the tagging on the walls of Jug's favorite place: 'Death Diner'. They go in, wary at what they may find after the recent events. Fortunately, it's just Pop Tate at the counter. He wears a sorrowful expression. They learn, while eating burgers, fries and milkshakes, that the old man is claiming bankruptcy since no one is coming in the shop after what happened to Fred. "Ok, I for one can't live any longer without these perfections.", Y/N tells them with an ingenious expression. Seeing the smile on Pop's face only made her will to help greater.

She immediately starts arranging a retro night with singing and dancing from Riverdale's River Vixen and Pussycats. The young doctor gets a little help from Jughead's friends, unaware that one of them is actually his ex. This fact doesn't prevent the event from being a huge success. People started coming in and having fun. Hopefully, this is the beginning of a new era for this small town.

* * *

It's Christmas and they have just arrived at the Andrews' house, since FP is still wrongfully incarcerated. Presents are set under the decorated tree and drinks are poured in the kitchen. Fred is still getting used to Y/N and Jughead's relationship. But the girl did save his life, so he can't really argue against it and even if Andrews won't confess to it, he knows Jug has never been this happy before, especially in the middle of all that chaos. After a delicious feast, they settle in the living room couch, sharing funny stories, warm coffee and, finally, presents. Archie rips apart the ones with his name, getting some classic comics, a new guitar strap, an electric tuner and a set of picks, since he's always complaining about losing them. Fred opens his carefully, revealing a framed photo of him, Jug, Archie and Vegas, a Superman shirt, and a razor, which earns laughs out of everyone in the room. "I think the beard suits you, Mr. Andrews.", Y/N comments. "Thank you! And please, call me Fred." He opens his last one with some vintage rock LP's Y/N heard him talk about one day, grinning at her in gratitude. Jug is up next, shyly and awkwardly opening his, since he's not used to getting gifts or having a healthy-family-life kind of thing. He gets a few first edition books of his favorites and the complete work of Quentin Tarantino in Blue Ray from the men who are a brother and second father to him. His girlfriend gives him a typewriter, a gesture that almost brings the novelist to tears. He holds it in, not wanting to put anyone down. The Y/H/C girl is surprised she has more than one to open, since she wasn't expecting the Andrews's boys to get her anything. She's met with a travel cup, twice as big as her already large one with the words "Mornings are for coffee and early rounds.", a play with her favorite line from Stranger Things. They don't know her well enough yet but still manage to surprise her with a heartfelt present. Then Jug hands her a large heavy box. She finds two items inside it: a helmet, same model as Jughead's, and a pocketknife. "So you can scrape MD in front, to match mine.", the freckled boy reveals with a wide smile, almost as large as Y/N's.

* * *

Snow is falling this New Year's. Y/N and Jug are outside the Wyrm, thick gloves on, leather jackets snug their torso, his with the snake embroidery and their personally designed helmets. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I've never rode anything other than dirt bikes." The girl is much more comfortable being in the back. "You'll do fine.", Jughead reassures her. "How did you get her in a bike, Jones? Been trying for months.", Toni asks, amazed. "He's got a sweet way of asking.", Y/N answers, resulting in a shy smirk from the boy. The pink-haired girl walks away laughing. "So, left side controls the gear, right side acceleration and braking." He shows her one last time before giving her control. "Should I be shaking this much?.", she asks. "Relax. I'm right behind you the whole time, just in case.". Jug strokes her arms, soothing her mind. The Y/H/C girl turn the ignition and rushes out of the parking lot, shouting in excitement. All the fear is gone the second her feet leaves the ground and the chilly wind starts blowing on her face as she rides through the Southside streets.

* * *

911\. Not from her pager, but her personal phone. The now Resident girl races to her makeshift OR inside a back room in the Whyte Wyrm. "What happened?", Y/N asks calmly but hurriedly, putting on surgical gloves and mask. "Damn Greendale guys didn't hold up their end of the deal…" Y/N cuts Tall Boy off as she starts sterilizing her instruments. "I don't care for businesses talk. I mean what the fuck tore Sweet Pea's abdomen?" She injects an IV with fluids and sedatives, applying pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Knife.", the long haired Serpent reveals through the young boy's pain screams, not leaving the side of his younger 'brother' as the girl analizes his wound. "Ok. It didn't cut through any vital organs. He just needs a few stitches. I got it from here." The man leaves reluctantly so Y/N can tend to yet another gang member hurt.

She walks out of the room with a limping teen hanging onto her shoulders for support. Clapping echoes through the bar as Sweet Pea sits on a chair. The girl heads behind the counter and pours herself a shot, downing it with ease and filling the small cup once more. "Y/N.", Jughead calls for her gently. She turns around to see FP Jones standing behind his son with a serious look. "We appreciate everything you've done for us. This is yours if you want it." The Serpents' leader extends her their signature leather jacket. Y/N takes it from him and slides it on with a smirk. By the corner of her eyes, she sees Penny Peabody jealous, quivering in her seat and tightening the grip in her glass. "Yeah, Dr. Speedy!" The whole room, Toni louder than everyone, starts chanting Y/N's nickname, given to her by the fact that since her hands touched the bike's handles, she hasn't slowed down. "Jacket or no jacket, you've always been one of us.", Tall Boy pats her back, which really gets a reaction from the Serpents' lawyer. Thankfully, Topaz's pride of her outweighs Peabody's envy.

* * *

Jughead graduates from High School just as Y/N starts her Fellowship. Their relationship goes through a rough patch because the hours are long and arduous at Riverdale's Hospital and Jug is always riding somewhere to deal with Serpents' business. They also fight over him not wanting to go to college and her never being able to follow him on his trips. "I just want the best for you, Juggie. Why can't you see that?" The girl tries to reason with him once more. "Maybe getting a degree just isn't for me. I don't wanna work 24/7 like you.", he spits, too angry to realize the pain his words are causing. "I haven't seen you write since you graduated. You're wasting your talent. I can't watch you do that in silence." She ignores his obvious attempt to hurt her, for she cares deeply about him. "Then you shouldn't watch it." Jughead immediately regrets his words, but it's too late. His girlfriend has sped off their home, with nothing but the clothes in her back. They've been living together on her trailer since his father was released.

A few days go by and Y/N is staying at the Hospital. Toni has been providing her with clean clothes and essentials but she's been living off of vending machine snacks and Z-Drugs. No matter how mad Y/N is, the girl can't willingly sleep on a bed without Jughead next to her anymore. At the end of every shift, she takes a walk around the hospital to clear her head. This time he's waiting for her outside, almost exactly like the night after Fred Andrews woke up. "About time.", she tells him, crossing her arms around her torso defensively. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." He's not saying that because he thinks it's what she wants to hear. "Can't disagree with that." They both laugh and Jug embraces her, a hug filled with regret and sorrow. "I applied to a community college nearby. A couple of classes a week in the writing program…" She silences him with a sweet kiss, washing away any bad feelings. "I'll try my best to get more free time.", the girl promises what she can, for people's lives depend on her. "Let's go home.", she adds. "Just one more thing." Juggie kneels down, looking up at her. His heart pounding so loudly he can't hear his own thoughts. "Y/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?", Jughead asks nervously but confidently. The Y/H/C girl can't even believe his words but after blinking a few times the beanie-clad boy is still there, holding a small velvet box with a thin golden snake ring with two little malachite stones as eyes, which belonged to his grandmother. "Yeah… Yes. YES!", Y/N answers euphorically, slipping the engagement band around her left ring finger overjoyed. Jughead holds the doctor by the waist as she locks her arms on his neck, spinning her in ecstasy.

* * *

The wedding is held in the backyard of the Andrews' house, right after Y/N gets her board certification and Jug finishes his first semester in college. The maid of honer, Toni Topaz, flawlessly decorated the small space with tree branches, lime veils and candles inside mason jars, providing an effortless but cute look. Their closest friends and some of Jughead's relatives are the only guests, as they want it to be a private thing. Y/N is walking to the improvised altar, seeing the love of her life standing there with a smirk in a dark chrome-green suit, all-star boots and his infamous beanie. She's never been more certain of something ever before than the way she feels for that man. Jug's eyes are glowing at the sight of his bride in a flowy dress, Y/H/C locks loose and natural, little make up on, as he asked, since he loves her the way she is, not a pampered version for pictures. She's being walked by FP. The girl did send her father an invitation, but the man never replied. To tell the truth, she's glad the Serpents' leader is the one holding her arm, for he's constantly had her back when she needed, no questions asked.

Archie is not only the best man, but the one hosting the ceremony, as a priest isn't really the atheist couple style. The ginger shares a few funny stories of them before they say their vows. Jughead starts, clearing his throat. "You met me in a very strange time in my life." The guests chuckle. Knowing Juggie, it's obvious there was going to be a book/movie reference. "I can always be me with you, however moody that is sometimes. If I get lost, it's ok because I know I'll always find myself in you." People are holding in their emotions. "I'm the most fortunate person alive just to have you by my side. I want to honor that blessing every day of our lives." Jughead has to take a moment to breathe and regain his composure. "I'm yours. I've been yours from the first time I laid eyes on you. I love you, Y/N Y/L/N." Everyone is brought to tears at his sweetness and proficiency. "Jughead Jones. You'll forever be my 42." Some guests whisper the explanation of the number to some confused faces. "In the middle of 7.5 billion people living in this blue sphere orbiting endlessly in a not so exciting quadrant of the universe, we found each other. Among all the chaos we stand by one another, no matter what." They have proven that countless times. "Truth be told I don't need a ring or a wedding to know I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Jughead laughs, partially because he feels the same way. "Still, I can't wait another second to be Y/N Jones." She kisses him before Archie even gives them permission to. Everyone claps cheerfully.

She's now a fully certified trauma surgeon and married to her soul mate. Proudest moment of her life. Scratch that.

* * *

A few years later they are all at Riverdale's hospital again. This time, Fred Andrews is the one in the waiting room. Jughead and Y/N are in an OR. She's fully sedated and a bit giggly from it. Jug is a nervous wreck, but he's putting on a tough act. They are patiently expecting to hear a cry. When they finally do, it's as if that's the most beautiful sound in the world. The OB-GYN lays their baby on her chest and both of them can't stop smiling. Jughead kisses both his wife's forehead and his baby's. Y/N wants this moment to last forever, but at the same time, she's already seeing their child growing up and running around town, having Pop's milkshake for the first time.

Once Y/N is moved to a room, she's allowed visitors. The first ones to come in are FP and Fred, followed by the whole gang, Archie, Toni, Veronica, Kevin and even Betty. Jughead is holding his child close to his heart, walking over so that his friends and family can take a look at what he considers the most magnificent creature. "Everyone! Meet, Y/B/N Y/L/N-Jones.", he says proudly. "The first.", Archie jokes and everyone laughs. FP embraces his grandchild, feeling his eyes water and his heart ache in happiness as Y/N's best friend captures the moment with her analog camera. "My turn.", Toni demands, sliding her device back and holding out her arms. She's the godmother and couldn't be gladder. Archie takes Y/B/N with such care, as if he's scared that a single wrong move will break the tiny child. The others take their turn at the baby bliss and return the sleepy newborn to it's mother. Jughead unconsciously gets real close to her, magnetically attracted. That is their proudest moment.


End file.
